Cache/Ozymandias
1 of 3 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4334.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 8, 2016 07:33:43 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Ozymandias Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » Ozymandias « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 3 Author Topic: Ozymandias (Read 658 times) Cotton Hero Member Offline 574 Personal Text Dominus Fortitudo Nostra Ozymandias « on: June 08, 2016, 05:20:23 AM » I don't make threads often, certainly not without pressing official business mandating it. And I've never made one in Gameplay & Suggestions, but I feel as though this is something that requires its own thread. I don't like Ozymandias, never have. I think he's an arrogant douche, a pretentious and ever-ambitious shitlord who, if he doesn't know the truth of something, will just make shit up so he doesn't lose ground in a given argument. I've never been aligned with him politically, don't have anything to do with him, etc. In fact, it's convenient for me that you banned him since I've never approved of this UN garbage. Having said that, he should be unbanned. Banning him permanently for those two "offenses" is simply outrageous. I could see the "harassing other players" thing, for sure... if he had actually done it. But he didn't. He threatened it. And it wasn't even a serious threat, it was a shitpost. Why would you even have a forum when people are going to get banned permanently over a simple shitpost? One that he didn't even make on this forum I would add. And then there's the racism bit. Rumsod, be realistic. I know you hold liberal values dear or whatever, but get real. No one else playing your game cares, which includes the liberal players. We have an entire alliance filled with foreigners, PIRATES, and guess how many fucks they give about "muh racism"? That's right, zero fucks. You think black people playing your game will be offended by what Ozy said? I've got news for you Rumsod, black people don't play Bloc. I've been here since Bloc1, I've met and conversed with hundreds of people here. You know how many blacks there have been? Zero. They just aren't interested in an autistic GDP growth simulator. You know what else? They never will be. We could get five hundred new players tomorrow and that would still be true. Not only that but most of your players are American. You know, the country that is about to elect Donald Trump as its president? Whether you like it or not, whether your college professors would approve or not, whether the editorial page of your favorite newspaper would admit it or not, you live in a racist country. It's just the way it is. What are you trying to prove/accomplish? Your game has been kept alive by people like Ozymandias. He deserves better than what you gave him. And honestly I don't expect you to change but it would be immoral if I did not make my feelings known on this issue. I remember back when it was almost cliched to say, "If you love free speech, you have to defend all of it, even that which you loathe." What happened to that? Reconsider these flawed policies, Rumsod, for everyone's benefit. All due respect. Logged New Caucasus: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=4392 First Officer of PALADIN Former leader of Dictators United and BAMF Former first officer of BoZ Former global tyrant of TRW Bearer of a 3,000 ft. penis Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2205 Re: Ozymandias « Reply #1 on: June 08, 2016, 06:22:00 AM » I was going to make a comment on the WHERE WERE YOU WHEN OZY WAS KILL thread saying that I never liked him and he never liked me, but felt like him getting banned was kind of shitty. So I do support this. Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki MarsOz Jr. Member Offline 60 Re: Ozymandias « Reply #2 on: June 08, 2016, 06:42:33 AM » Dirty liberal here, unban pls Logged lā ʾilāha ʾillā-llāh Caliph of The Khilafah. http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=63576 Jugurtha Guest Re: Ozymandias « Reply #3 on: June 08, 2016, 06:53:24 AM » I support this, but Rumsod is both stubborn and easily triggered so I don't expect him to recant anytime soon. Logged dmc5 Hero Member Offline 665 Re: Ozymandias « Reply #4 on: June 08, 2016, 09:56:38 AM » Quote from: Jugurtha on June 08, 2016, 06:53:24 AM I support this, but Rumsod is both stubborn and easily triggered so I don't expect him to recant anytime soon. Qonos never 4get. Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 Jenkins Jr. Member Offline 96 Personal Text The Goons are the Salaf Re: Ozymandias « Reply #5 on: June 08, 2016, 10:41:47 AM » Alternatively you could just not post stupid shit on the forums. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39 Khalifa of Jaish Al Adna Al Salaf rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 881 Personal Text Developer Re: Ozymandias « Reply #6 on: June 08, 2016, 01:45:02 PM » A week off the forums is a pretty mild punishment. He was still free to play the game, talk with people through the game, etc. Threatening to harass people outside of the game is completely unacceptable, even if its "just" spamming their email with tranny porn or whatever. I want to maintain an entirely no tolerance policy in regard to that, so people will never consider it an option. Anything that drags real life into this game that they isn't done willingly needs to be completely and totally off limits. Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 Abrican Sr. Member Offline 457 Personal Text NAM enthusiast Re: Ozymandias « Reply #7 on: June 08, 2016, 02:33:04 PM » My main issue with all of this is that you banned him over a screencap, nevermind the fact that he was shitposting. Ban Rumsod when? (This took me 15 seconds to do, by the way. Not like I'm some 1337 image editor. ) Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40298 Gemima Hero Member Offline 1062 Personal Text why tho Re: Ozymandias « Reply #8 on: June 08, 2016, 02:38:01 PM » Quote from: Abrican on June 08, 2016, 02:33:04 PM My main issue with all of this is that you banned him over a screencap, nevermind the fact that he was shitposting. Ban Rumsod when? looks legit rumsod ban yourself Logged Kersumsos: www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46317 Corp: www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100022 Selassie Jr. Member Offline 68 Re: Ozymandias « Reply #9 on: June 08, 2016, 03:21:26 PM » Quote from: Abrican on June 08, 2016, 02:33:04 PM My main issue with all of this is that you banned him over a screencap, nevermind the fact that he was shitposting. Tbh, I don't see why rumsod would go to the length of creating some fake screen to ban someone instead of just banning him. It's not like he has to prove it to anyone but himself. But yeah, Ozy got upset, and had to calm down, which is fine for a week kick, but he shouldn't be banned for that. Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=41527 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1718 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: Ozymandias « Reply #10 on: June 08, 2016, 03:22:23 PM » If he did actually spam someones email though I would consider that a pretty shitty thing to do. He probably deserved some time off the forums for being a shit but not a permaban. Which it didn't from rummys comment sound like he got. Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 Abrican Sr. Member Offline 457 Personal Text NAM enthusiast Re: Ozymandias « Reply #11 on: June 08, 2016, 03:30:37 PM » Quote from: Selassie on June 08, 2016, 03:21:26 PM Tbh, I don't see why rumsod would go to the length of creating some fake screen to ban someone instead of just banning him. It's not like he has to prove it to anyone but himself. But yeah, Ozy got upset, and had to calm down, which is fine for a week kick, but he shouldn't be banned for that. Rummy wasn't in the UN chat that Ozy said that in, I was. Somebody gave Rummy a screenshot, and he just took it at face value Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40298 Robosax Hero Member Offline 515 Re: Ozymandias « Reply #12 on: June 08, 2016, 03:45:11 PM » Should mail this letter to rumsod. Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 dmc5 Hero Member Offline 665 Re: Ozymandias « Reply #13 on: June 08, 2016, 03:48:52 PM » Quote from: Robosax on June 08, 2016, 03:45:11 PM Should mail this letter to rumsod. A few thousand times to be sure he gets it. Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 lu bu Newbie Offline 35 Re: Ozymandias « Reply #14 on: June 09, 2016, 12:14:43 AM » On one hand, I agree that he was both unlikable and should not have been banned. On the other hand, this single-handedly killed the UN and was way cooler than any in game event. Bravo rum. Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=67519 Print Pages: 1 2 3 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » Ozymandias SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2